The Gambler's Gauntlet
Legend of Monstro: The Gambler's Gauntlet is the ninth episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on March 6, 2018. Synopsis Monstro finds himself in another arcade! But this time, the stakes are high, as a gambler makes herself known with a pure luck streak... Humiliating our hero. Plot Upon clearing Giratina's stage, the Basement Boys are back at the stage select screen. However, it appears different from before, three new Crayon Keepers show up alongside Giratina, but the screen is partially blacked out and appears distorted, likely foreshadowing the coming end. That aside, Monstro chooses to head into Celestia Ludenberg's stage, which takes place in another arcade. Upon entering they decide to try out a few games, like "PvZ Last Stand". After this, each of the Basement Boys decide to go out to play all the games, but every time they attempt to try a game, they seem to get shown up by a mysterious gambler, Celestia Ludenberg. Upon each one losing, they come together to deliberate on what to do, so Gemini suggests trying to beat her at her own game. Larry Jr. gets the idea to try Space Invaders, so they give that a try, but she beats them. Monstro decides to try a slot machine, but even then he still loses. Frustrated over his constant string of losses, Monstro decides to attack Celestia, but unfortunately, doing so traps him inside a few of the games. Celestia tells him if he can survive all the games, then maybe she'll give him what she wants. But with perserverance, Monstro is able to survive her gauntlet, and reunites with the others in a back room. Celestia becomes dumbfounded that someone beat her at her own game, knowing that she does not lose. While distracted, Larry Jr. sneaks up behind her and grabs something out of her pocket. That something being Gold Magnet, who appears to have been the source of her luck. Though they found out her secret, Celestia assures them they'll be the only ones who'll know about it, and sends out some zombies to take them down. But Monstro recognizes them to be Dr. Zomboss's minions, not Celestia's, and upon realizing it the zombies go away, leaving Celestia all on her own. She immediately charges at them, but unfortunately for her the Basement Boys seems to have the upper hand. She then decides to activate a slot machine, which summons a spike floor, but it is all in vain as Monstro deals the final blow to Celestia, ending the fight. Once that's done, Monstro grabs the black crayon from her. Knowing very well she lost, Celestia says she's ready to go and tells them to burn her at the stake. Before they could, Gyororo and Kagege appear and swipe the black crayon, having wised up to Monstro's quest and decided more than one Shurara Corps member will be enough to put an end to the group. As for Celestia, they were going to use her in their Corps as their ultimate lucky gambling girl, but now knowing she was lying she was of no use to them. Gemini tries to attack them with fire, but Kagege dodges and it ends up hitting Celestia instead. She doesn't seem to mind, and she dies happy knowing she burns like this, but not before Gyororo swoops in and steals back her outfit before it got burned along with Celestia. Kagege immediately reminds her of the mission, and then sends the group back to the Shadow Dimension. The fight starts, and the Corps members seem more difficult than last time, being strengthened by the Shadow Dimension. Duke tries to go for Kagege, but he dodges out of the way, so he turns on the lights instead exposing Kagege's weakness once again. This gives the opportunity to land a few blows, but not before he turns them off and begins attacking again. The Boys continue working together to fight Kagege and Gyororo, saving each other from sticky situations, and eventually Monstro turns the lights on again, blinding Kagege. They're able to land a few blows before the lights turn off again. But Duke is right by the lights and they repeatedly keep turning them off and on, meanwhile Larry Jr. is holding off Gyororo, and manages to knock her down temporarily. Kagege's had enough, so he turns the lights off and starts firing shadow balls. Monstro tries attacking, but Kagege's immune to damage in the darkness, so Monstro steals his scarf instead. Kagege tries to get it back, but Monstro ends up placing directly in the light, which is seen after he turns it back on. Reluctantly, Kagege goes into it to get his scarf, but the light ends up buring him into nothing, leaving only his scarf behind. Gyororo stands there in shock at what happened, and goes over to grab his scarf. Without Kagege, Gyororo has had enough and gives up, so she hands Monstro the black crayon and leaves without another word. Monstro had successfully obtained the black crayon, having defeated many enemies to get it, and is so close to becoming a real hero, but a few obstacles remain on his path before that destiny is met. Having brought light to the shadow dimension, the boys head back to continue their quest. After they left, Kagege reforms and gets his scarf back, much to Gyororo's relief that he didn't die, though his Russian accent was just an act. Although he wasn't dead, he was feeling sick, but Shurara isn't having any of it and will give them their punishments accordingly. Gyororo tries to tell him about Kagege's injuries, but Shurara informs her that he can't die due to his DNA making him one with the shadows. With all that said, Shurara prepares to deliver his punishments to the two... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Gyororo *Kagege *Celestia Ludenberg *Various Zombies from Plants vs. Zombies Script The Gambler's Gauntlet/Transcript Trivia * This episode was originally supposed to be Dark Wizard's debut due to a different voice, but he instead made his debut in the Graveyard episode of Peashooter and Paco's Adventure with his current voice. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes